Untitled ErenXLevi Drabble
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: This is just a short drabble I wrote about Eren and Levi. It takes place in a future timeline where they have been reborn into a time much like our. Eren is a University Student and Levi is his Professor! It's basically just fluff and it's really short! It's also my first attempt at writing anything to do with Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Enjoy!


A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, it's been awhile since I've uploaded anything here. But now I've got a little something to read. This is an Attack on Titan drabble featuring one Eren Jaeger and Lance Corporal Levi. However, it take place in a Future setting in which they have been reborn. Levi is a 35 year old University Professor and Eren is a 20 year old University Student. It's my first attempt at writing anything based on the characters in Attack on Titan, so please forgive me if it's not great. However, I do love this pairing, and I hope you'll enjoy this short little piece of fluff that I wrote ^_^ (and I promise one day I will get around to finishing my Hetalia Fanfic "Darker Tides.")

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Untitled Eren X Levi Drabble

By Raven Dunbar

2013

Eren, Armin and Mikasa gathered up their books and were heading out the door to meet with their other friends for a study session in the Library when Levi stopped them. He eyed Eren, regarding him with what seemed a cold expression. Mikasa took a step forward anticipating what their Professor's words, but they fell short of expectations. Professor Rivaille was not one of Mikasa's favourite Professors, particular because of how harsh he seemed to be with Eren.

"Jaeger, I would like to talk to you for a moment," said Levi as he shifted his gaze to Mikasa and Armin, "alone, that is."

Mikasa was suspicious but complied with the request as Armin gently steered her towards the door.

"You know where to find us when you're done, Eren. We'll see you in a bit. Have a nice afternoon Professor Rivaille."

Eren nodded and gave a small wave as his two friends left the lecture hall. Turning around, he swallowed nervously. His first thoughts were that he did poorly on the last assignment they handed in. He was sure that Levi was about to give him hell for it. It seemed to be common practice in this class.

"P-professor? … If this is about that last assignment, I swear I did everything you said to do in the syllabus! Please don't fail me! I'll re-do it if you want me to!"

Levi cocked his head slightly and then gestured for the young man to sit down in the nearest seat.

"Tch … I told you brats to call me Levi. That formal BS doesn't suit me. Now sit your ass down. This is not about your assignment."

Eren was quick to do as he was asked and sat down in one of the seats in the very front row of the lecture hall. Levi got up from his own seat and moved towards his student. It was only then that Eren realized just how short his Professor actually was. He had to refrain from laughing about it. He was sure that if he did, the man would certainly fail him. His thoughts then shifted to how unfortunate it would be if he failed the class. His parents would never forgive him. They put so much money into trying to get him through university. He snapped out of his small panic attack when he suddenly found the Professor sitting on the desk in front of him, still eyeing him with that cold, unreadable expression.

"Prof… er, I mean, Levi… sir. Sorry for asking, but if this isn't about my assignment, then what is it about? I have a study session I have to get to soon!"

The shorter man continued to just stare at Eren for a moment before speaking.

"I had a dream about you last night," he replied.

Eren sat and stared at the man, dumbfounded, and then shook his head.

"Wait. What?!"

"I had a dream about you." Levi's voice gave nothing away, and yet Eren felt heat in his cheeks. What on earth was his Professor talking about? It seemed rather unprofessional and it also made the university student uncomfortable in more ways than one. Was Levi hitting on him or something? It was too weird. Eren found himself getting to his feet.

"Excuse me, Sir… but I don't think that's something you discuss with your students! Why are you telling me this?"

Levi closed his eyes for a moment and sighed before standing up again. When he opened them again, he gave Eren a serious look.

"Normally I don't pay much attention to my dreams. Frankly, I haven't got much use for them…. However, this one… was different. It seemed extremely realistic. It almost felt like some kind of crazy assed flashback. Tell me Eren, what do you believe in? Do you believe in reincarnation at all?"

Eren stared at his Professor for a moment longer and then blinked. Reaching up, he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. It was an odd question, but the truth was that he often woke in the night after having strange, terrifying dreams. However, he could never recall what they were about.

"I… I guess reincarnation could be possible. It's a nice thought anyway… but Captain, what does this have to do with anything."

Levi suddenly looked at Eren with disbelief.

"What did you just call me?!"

As Eren realized what he just said, he felt his face turn bright red. How embarrassing.

"I… I don't know, Sir! It just slipped out! I didn't mean to call you that!"

But the shorter man just shook his head. He didn't really care. He was quiet for a moment as he carefully observed the flustered young man.

"I think I know you from a past life."

"What?!" stammered Eren as he tried to make sense of his Professor's words.

"Eren Jaeger… You were…"

Suddenly Levi seemed entranced. He took a step toward the younger man and reached for the collar of his shirt.

"You were in my care… you were mine."

Before Eren could react properly, the older man pulled him down into a deep kiss. Eren's face resembled tomato, and for a moment he was confused and resistant but suddenly images of a past life flashed before his eyes and it all came back to him. A tear trickled down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him close. When their kiss finally broke, Eren smiled through happy tears.

"Captain Levi. I found you again."

* * *

AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know if you'd like to see more Shingek no Kyojon/Attack on Titan Fics from me!


End file.
